The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning teats of milk-producing animals, such as cows. From a standpoint of hygiene and considering the mandatory standards of quality for milk, it is important that the animals' udders, or at least their teats, are cleaned prior to milking. Therefore, in an apparatus for milking animals automatically, a mechanism for cleaning the animals' teats should also be provided.